


A Kiss Is A Lovely Trick (Part 2)

by ScalePhoenix14825



Series: A Kiss is a Lovely Trick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third Person POV**

**About two years later**

Makayla woke up when she felt the wait of an arm rest itself on her waist and soft lips press against her neck. She made a noise somewhere between a moan and groan before swatting behind herself, not caring what she hit as long as she hit it. She heard a deep chuckle and was then pulled against the bare chest of the person who was assaulting her. "I was sleeping." she complained, refusing to open her eyes yet and closing them tighter.

"I wasn't." was all Crowley said, bringing his lips back to her neck with a chuckle. Makayla groaned and spun around in Crowley's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "You're being mean." she whined, pressing her body against his. "Keep this up and I'll be even meaner." he growled into her ear.

Makayla giggled and brought her face up to his. "You wouldn't dare." she told him with a smirk. A deep rumble sounded from deep within Crowley's chest and the next thing Makayla knew, she being spun around and pinned to the bed beneath him. "Don't underestimate me, darling." he whispered into her ear, chuckling when she shivered. Crowley suddenly let her go and got out of bed.

"Now  _that is_  mean." she grumbled, folding her arms above her head. "It's what I do best, love." he told her, walking over to the closet to pick out a suit for the day. Makayla smirked and sat up, holding the sheet up to keep herself warm. "I think you should wear the red tie." she said when he came out of wearing his normal black suit. "It's Saturday, darling." he told her, fixing his cuffs.

"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the older demon. "I wear red on Wednesdays." he told her simply. "You and your routines." she grumbled with a smile before flopping back onto the bed. "Though," she heard Crowley say, turning her head towards him as he started walking towards her side of the bed. "I much prefer what you're wearing." he grinned, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips.

"I'm not wearing anything." she said against his lips. Crowley grinned and pulled away. "I know. That's what I like about it.'" he said, leaning awkwardly but comfortably on the bed. Makayla rolled her eyes and relaxed into the bed, smiling when she heard Crowley chuckle and get up to leave the room. Makayla contemplated rolling back over and going back to sleep, but decided against it, knowing she was already awake for the day.

Sitting up, she let the covers fall and got out of bed, shivering when the cooler air hit her skin. She quickly went into the closet and got dressed for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked into the dining room and Crowley looked up from his paper with a grin. "I don't see why you fuss so much about wearing a suit, love. It's not as if Hell has a dress code." he chuckled while Makayla fiddled with the hem of her pencil skirt as she sat down in her seat. "It's called professionalism. I'm not going to have them view me as anything less than I am." she answered, lifting her tea to take a sip.

Crowley chuckled as she took part of his paper and began reading while eating her breakfast. Makayla didn't even bother looking up when she sensed the presence of another demon appear in the room. "My apologies for interrupting, but we've found Lilith's last follower. He was hiding in an abandoned mill in Munich, Germany. We have him restrained." Wesley announced with a slight bow of the head.

Makayla's head snapped up and looked at the lesser demon. "Thank you, Wesley. We'll be there immediately." she said, folding her portion of the paper and placing it next to her cup and plate. Crowley followed suit as soon as the black eyed demon had left the room. "Let me talk with him before you do anything rash, darling." he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He knew how she felt about this bastard and knew it could go bad if the wrong things were said.

Makayla took a deep breath and nodded before teleporting to Crowley's office. Crowley followed only seconds behind and gave her nod before heading into the adjacent torture room. Makayla dropped down into Crowley's desk chair and let her head fall back onto the leather. She couldn't describe the feeling that was brewing in the pit of her stomach, but she was sure it had a lot to do with hatred and vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley walked into the room and sneered. "It's about time we caught you." he commented to the bloody body strapped to a chair inside the devil's trap. "You should've just killed me when you found me. It would've made things ten times easier." the demon snapped, looking up at the king. " _I_  would've, but the  _queen_  wishes to have a word with you." Crowley growled back, trying to keep his calm despite the disrespect.

"Queen? Hell didn't even have a king till you butted your head in." the demon burst out, his voice full of hatred. "Hell needed a king and I volunteered. It's not my fault you and the others didn't like it." Crowley countered with a sly grin. "Oh, and I wouldn't piss off the queen. She'll flail you six ways to Sunday without breaking a sweat. She has a very strong dislike of demons as of late." he added before turning to leave.

"A queen who hates her own kind? What kind of ruler is that?" the demon called, mockery in his voice. "You'll see." was all Crowley said, a grin forming as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla jumped a little when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. "How'd it go?" she asked, not opening her eyes. "As expected." she heard Crowley say. The room was silent as Makayla let her body relax completely before opening her eyes and craning her neck slightly to look at Crowley, giving him a small smile. "Are you going to be alright by yourself, love?" he asked, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

Makayla reached up and placed one of her hands on his, giving it a pat. "Yeah. I'll be fine.' she told him before dragging herself out of the chair, taking a deep, calming breath and heading for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked into the room and the demon looked up at her. Makayla felt pure hatred brew in the pit of her stomach as she looked down at the demon who still possessed her cousin's body. "You've got to be kidding me. You're the Queen of Hell? You're not even a proper demon." Markus sneered, his eyes flashing yellow. Makayla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, determined not to let her emotions show.

"Crowley's more dense than we'd originally anticipated." Markus chuckled, relaxing into his bonds. "I wonder what possessed him to pick a lowly human such as yourself." he added, obviously enjoying himself. This time, Makayla chuckled and looked down at the floor, looking up at Markus just as her eyes flashed blue. "That's not possible." Markus whispered, his voice filled with a mixture of fear and disgust as Makayla's eyes flashed back to their normal green.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley looked up slightly when he heard a shrill scream come from the torture room, knowing Makayla was getting pissed off. He knew better than to interrupt her and let her go with whatever her technique was going to be. From the few past experiences, if a demon other than himself pissed her off, the sight was not pretty.  _Usually_  there was only a lot of yelling and sometimes a slap, but it was never very violent.

Whatever was going on inside that room must've angered her more than normal.

Crowley looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called and the door opened, revealing Wesley on the other side. "Is everything in here going alright? We heard screaming in the rings." the blonde man asked. Crowley spared a glance at the other door in the room and sighed. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too rash before we can deliver proper punishment." Crowley assured the other, receiving a nod and then Wesley left with a slight bow of the head.

Crowley was about to go back to work when Makayla came out of the torture room looking extremely vexed. After closing the door, she slumped against it and took calming deep breaths. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." she mumbled and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

Crowley got up from his chair and walked over to her, offering his hand for her to take and help her up. She gave him a weak smile and took said hand. "Two years and they still think they can say whatever they want about me. I'm getting real tired of it." she added once she was off the ground. "Love, if you hadn't noticed, over the past two years, respect has risen remarkably. There's also a sense of fear in the others as well." he comforted her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I hope you're right." she said with a smile. Crowley smiled back and kissed her on top of the head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla groaned and fell onto the bed, causing Crowley to chuckled. "Don't laugh at me." Makayla said, grabbing the older demon's hand and pulling him down onto the bed next to her. "I enjoy laughing at you, love. It's the highlight of my day." he laughed, undoing his tie. "If that isn't a lie, I don't know what is." Makayla said with a grin. "You're right. That was a lie. The highlight of my day is sleeping next to you at night." he told her, grinning when she burst out laughing.

"You, Crowley, are terrible." she said between laughs. "But I love you anyway." she added, placing her hands on his chest and leaning down to kiss him. Crowley grinned into the kiss and pulled her down onto his chest. "And you wouldn't have it any other way." he told her, running his fingers through her hair. "You're damn right I wouldn't have it any other way." she laughed and relaxed into his chest.

"I'm glad." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her against his chest. "I really hope you don't plan on sleeping in your clothes because this would get uncomfortable real quick." Makayla said, her voice sound more tired than before. "Anything you want, darling." he told her, grinning the entire time. "Okay, but I don't want to get up." she said, relaxing further into Crowley's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Twenty**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla and Crowley jolted awake when they heard frantic knocking on their bedroom door. "This had better be important." Crowley growled, untangling himself from Makayla's arms. Crowley opened the door and was more than surprised to see Trisha standing on the other side nervously. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but...Markus...he's escaped, sir." the young, blonde demon said frantically.

Makayla shot up in bed and looked at the black-eyed demon. "What?!" she said, panic evident in her voice. "Calm down, love." Crowley told her, looking over his shoulder at the frantic woman in bed. "Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down?" Makayla said, getting out of bed quickly. "Everything will be fine, darling. We'll track him down again and punish him as deserved." Crowley told her.

"Actually, sir, he left a note. For the queen." Trisha spoke up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment. Crowley took the piece of paper and read it over. "What is it?" Makayla asked after Trisha left seconds after giving Crowley the letter. Crowley only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't good. I'm sorry, love. I truly am." he told her, turning to her.

Makayla felt her stomach drop when she saw the true sadness in the older demon's eyes. "Crowley, don't lie to me. What's going on?" she asked, panic rising in her voice. Crowley looked at her for a moment before handing her the parchment. She carefully unfolded the piece of parchment and read what was written on it.

_Your Highness, as I'm sure you know, killing another demon's mate is a very serious offense. Since you aren't a true demon, I'm not going to charge you with the same offense as another demon would get, so I'm going to give you a warning. I'd watch out for any family you have left because I'd hat to see something happen to them. I hope to see you again soon, your Highness and give his majesty my best regards.-Markus_

Makayla let the parchment fall to the floor and her vision began to tunnel. The next thing she knew she was waking up in bed with a searing headache. "Please tell me that was nothing but a bad dream." she rasped, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the bed dip next to her and then a warm hand rest on her arm. "I'm sorry, Makayla." he whispered. "I'll have the best of the best out there looking for him and I'll position hell hounds around every family member that's at risk." he added when he saw a tear escape down her cheek.

A sob escaped from Makayla's lips and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as tears began to stream down her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla sat in Hell's library looking at spell books. "Ugh, there's got to be something!" she cried to herself, snapping shut the book that was in her lap and falling further into the too large chair with her eyes shut. She opened one eye when she felt something nudge at her hand. "What're you doing here, Rownan?" she asked with a small smile as she scratched behind the hell hound's ear.

The hell hound gave off a low, pleasant rumble and pushed his head further into Makayla's hand. Makayla giggled and scratched a little harder. "I bet Crowley sent you to look after me, didn't he?" she asked, smiling when Rownan gave off a growl. "You're right. He would've sent Growley if he were going to send anyone. You're here to cheer me up then, aren't you?" she surmised while Rownan laid his head down in her lap.

"Thank you, Rownan. You're a good boy." she told him, running her fingers through his long, blue, silky soft fur.

Rownan nudged the book Makayla'd been reading and let of a small whine. "There's nothing of use in there, hun. Anyways, I shouldn't be worrying. Crowley's got his best men out there searching for Markus. It'll all be settled soon enough. Hopefully." she sighed, picking up the book and ruffling it's pages. "Wait." she said to herself when a particular blue page caught her eye.

"Now, what's a blue page doing in a book full white pages?" she asked Rownan. The hell hound gave his tail a wag and nudged the book with his nose. "Good point." Makayla praised, opening the book to the blue page she'd found. "Rownan, you're a lifesaver! Do you know what we've found?" she asked, jumping up out of her chair. Rownan only cocked his head and looked up at the demon.

"Two spells. Two glorious spells!" she said with a laugh. "A tracking spell and a protection spell!" she added, extremely pleased with herself. She dropped down to her knees and placed both her hands on either side of Rownan's face. "Thank you, sweetie!" she said, placing a kiss on Rownan's nose and laughing when he wrinkled it at the action. "Oh, don't be such a stickler! Just because you're hell hound doesn't mean I didn't raise you from a puppy to be so...evil" she laughed.

Rownan barked and wagged his tail before lunging and licking Makayla, effectively knocking her over onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla walked through the mansion, making sure no one was there. She jumped and stifled a shriek when something crashed behind her. Looking behind her, she glared at Rownan. "Shh! I'd like to do this without drawing attention us!" she whispered at the hell hound. Rownan's ears went back and he gave off an apologetic whine. Makayla nodded at him in forgiveness and continued ahead.

She made it to the cellar without anyone noticing her and motioned for Rownan to stay at the top of the stairs and keep watch. Rownan nodded in understanding and sat down at the top of the stairs. Makayla made her way down the stairs in silence and began looking for the ingredients she was looking for. She felt a little weird stalking through her own home, but she knew if Crowley knew what she was planning on doing, he'd stop her.

Gathering all the ingredients she needed, she whistled up the stairs to Rownan and teleported to her office back in Hell. She was almost positive no one would come into her office without her permission, but she wasn't about to take any risks. Rownan laid down in front of the office door and watched what his master was doing.

After Makayla had read the entire passage in the book she'd found, she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to track Markus with the spell, but she'd be able to locate her family and have a chance of protecting them. The spell, however, took some, in her opinion, odd ingredients. Putting her bag on the mantle she'd found, she took out the things she'd need; virgin's blood, crushed dragon bone, jinn dust, and an angel feather. The last had been particularly hard to find. Luckily, Crowley had two down in the cellar.

Placing the pure silver bowl in the center of the sigil the instructions instructed she paint with the virgins blood, she popped the cork for the crushed dragon bone and poured some into the bowl. She then added the jinn dust and then placed the angel feather on top. After examining her work, she took another look at the instructions and reached into her bag for the knife.

Holding her hand over the bowl, she slit the palm of her hand and chanted the spell that was written in the book. Once she was done with the chant, she placed a piece of paper over the bowl and went to patch up her palm, giving the spell time to take effect. She grabbed a handkerchief that was on her desk and wrapped her palm in the silk cloth. She glance back at the pedestal when it began to glow softly.

She glanced at Rownan and then walked over to the pedestal, removing the paper once the glowing stopped. Flipping to the side that was exposed to the inside of the bowl, she gasped. The other side a few names and coordinates written next to each name. "I can't believe it actually worked." she said to herself in awe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were rather scarce today." Makayla commented when Crowley teleported in their bedroom, looking up from the book she was reading. Crowley looked up to her and gave her a weak smile. "Don't sound so happy, love." he said tenuously. Makayla smiled back and got out of bed, placing her book on the nightstand. "You look exhausted." she told him, removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. "I feel exhausted, darling." he commented while Makayla removed his tie.

Makayla cupped his cheek and smiled up at him. "You're working too hard." she told him, her voice filled with concern. Crowley brought his hand up to place it over hers and smiled down at her. "You worry about me too much, love. I'll be fine." he told her, leaning foreword to rest his forehead against hers. "I only worry because I care." she corrected with a warm smile, taking his hands and dragging him over to the bed.

Once she got him situated him in bed, she got his suit jacket and shirt off, plus his shoes. "You have to do your pants, hun. You're in too awkward of a position for me to take care of those too." Makayla told him after she was finished, still straddling his hips. Crowley grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning up to place a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you, darling." he told her, his voice sounding more relaxed and more tired. "Anything for you, hun." she told him, running her fingers through his short, silky hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla's internal clock woke her up exactly when she wanted it to. It was still dark out and when she looked up at the clock on her nightstand, it was only a little after midnight. Sighing to herself, she glanced over her shoulder and felt her heart clench when she saw Crowley sleeping peacefully pressed up against her with his arm slung over her waist. She really didn't want to do what she was about to, but she knew it had to be done.

She carefully maneuvered herself out of Crowley's grip, without waking him up, and grabbed the bag she'd hidden under the bed. She quickly left the room, knowing if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

Walking out of the bedroom, she made her way to Crowley's study where she changed out of her nightgown and into simple jeans and a t-shirt. After she was changed, she walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the drawers. The note she wrote ended up being much longer than she'd anticipated, but she felt horrible for what she was about to do and she knew she was trying to justify herself and hoping that when Crowley woke in the morning, he would understand.

"Rownan?!" Makayla whispered into thin air and waited a moment before the hell hound appeared in the room. He wagged his tail at his master, knowing she was feeling terrible and hoping it would cheer her up a little. She smiled at the hell hound and folded the letter, placing it in the center of the desk. She then looked down at her wedding ring and felt another pang in her heart.

She hadn't take it off ever since Crowley had given it to her what felt like a lifetime ago. She felt tears well up as she slid the ring off her finger, knowing if she kept it with her, he'd be able to follow her, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it before placing it on top of the letter. She quickly grabbed her bag and nodded to Rownan, teleporting from the study seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twenty-Two**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla found herself in the middle of the woods. She smiled to herself as she realized where she was. She nodded her head at Rownan in the direction she wanted to go and the two headed that way. She quickly found herself stand outside her cottage. She knew it was risky staying here, but she didn't care. She needed  _something_  to keep her close to home,  _even_  if it risked Crowley tracking her down.

She unlocked the door and held it open so Rownan could go in ahead of her. "It's not home," she said, looking around the cozy cottage. "but it's close enough." she finished with a small smile. She sighed and walked down the small hallway down to the bedroom. "It's still late. Let's get some sleep and we'll start in the morning." she told Rownan as she dropped her bag in the chair next to the dresser in the room.

Rownan jumped onto the bed and curled up one the side that was normally Crowley's and laid his head on the pillow. Makayla smiled at the hell hound and walked over to the bed, crawling in next to him. "Better get some sleep. This is going to be a difficult job. I just hope we can do it." she said as Rownan re-situated himself so that he was laying right up against Makayla with his head resting on her stomach.

Makayla ran her fingers through his fur absently and fell asleep after a while into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?" Makayla asked, looking down at Rownan. The hell hound wagged his tail and gave off a bark, letting his master know he was ready. Makayla smiled and looked down at the parchment she'd pulled out of her pocket. "Well, we got lucky. Most of them live in about the same area. A small town in Michigan called Yale." she announced before teleporting a little bit aways from the first coordinates on the list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla looked around the park she'd popped into and smiled. It was a beautiful park and there were dozens of children running around playing with each other. From where she stood, she could see a school across the street. "Alright. Game plan?" she asked, looking down at Rownan. The hell hound only cocked his head and stared blankly at his master.

"Right. No game plan. We'll just walk up to the door, knock, and when they answer we'll introduce ourselves as their long lost relative. Maybe even tell them I'm a demon now and that another demon is coming after them for revenge after I killed his mate. Who was also a demon." she said. "Okay, that's a terrible idea. You're not allowed to make game plans anymore. What're you trying to do? Get us thrown into a nut house?" she rambled to Rownan, starting to feel sick from the nervousness.

Rownan only cocked his head to the other side and continued to stare at his master. "You're right. I'll come up with something. Let's just start walking and maybe I'll have something by the time we get there." she said and then she finally realized some people were looking at her funny. "And now people think I'm talking to myself because they can't see hell hounds. Great! Come on." she added before walking out of the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk was more peaceful than she would have ever imagined. The dirt road she was currently trekking along had the second most beautiful scenery she'd ever seen. It was the typical farming fields, but the one she was currently passing was a strawberry field and the berries were in full bloom, making it smell wonderful as a plus. Makayla looked down and noticed Rownan was missing from her side. She stopped walking and looked around, hoping to get sight of the hell hound.

"Rownan?" she called, spinning around when she heard rustling in the strawberry bushes behind her. Rownan jumped out of the bushes and wagged his tail at his master. Makayla sighed in relief and patted him on the head. "Don't go off like that. You had me worried." she told him and then paused. "Who'd you kill?" she asked sarcastically, noticing the red that stained his muzzle and the front of his breast coat fur.

Rownan barked an answer, causing Makayla to laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm sure those mean strawberries deserved every chomp they got." she said, snapping her fingers and effectively cleaning his fur. Rownan wagged his tail and rubbed up against Makayla's legs, almost knocking her over. "You are the strangest hell hound I've ever seen." she laughed, balancing herself.

Rownan cocked his head to the side and urged Makayla to keep going.

They were pretty close now and would get to the farm house within ten minutes if they didn't have anymore delay. Makayla sighed and restarted her trek to her destination, determination in her step as she made her down the dirt road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla stopped at the gravel driveway and looked up the slight hill at the farm house that sat at the end. What she would have gave to have grown up in a house like this. There were acres of land and fields all around the house. The house itself was beautiful. When she was little, she'd always imagined that when she had a family, this was the kind of place she'd want to live.

Quickly shaking the thoughts from her mind, she started up the driveway. She saw two cars parked in the attached garage and felt relived that she didn't show up when no one was home. She glanced at Rownan once she made it to the front door and hesitated. Rownan gave her a slight nudge with his head and rumbled in his chest, encouraging her to go ahead. "You're right. We've come this far. No turning back now." she said lowly, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla waited patiently as she heard someone talking inside and then the forest green front door opened, revealing a tall blonde with blue eyes and an angel face. "Hello. May I help you?" she asked, her voice cheerful as she looked at the red head standing on her front porch. "You must be Samantha. I'm Makayla. Makayla Collins. You're cousin." Makayla said, smiling at the blonde. "Makayla? Oh my god! I haven't seen you since you were, like, three!" Samantha said, throwing her arms around the shorter woman in a tight hug. Makayla laughed and hugged her back, feeling a little more relaxed now.

Samantha pulled away and kept Makayla at an arms length away, getting a good look at her cousin. "Wow. You've changed so much. You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." she said with a warm smile. "Thanks. I get that a lot." Makayla said nervously, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Speaking of your parent, where are they?" Samantha asked, looking around to see if they were anywhere around.

"Ugh, no. It's just me. I thought I'd come visit with the family I haven't seen in a while." Makayla lied, a little unnerved at how good she'd become at lying. "Well, all that matters is that you're here. Come in!" Samantha said, taking Makayla by the hand and dragging her into the house. "You have a lovely house." Makayla commented as Samantha led her down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Thank you. It was our grandmothers, but after she died, she left it to my ex-husband and I. She thought it would be a good place to raise our kids." Samantha told her. Makayla smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, Richard! Come in here! There's someone I want you to meet!" Samantha called, probably a little louder than necessary. A couple of seconds later a taller man with dark blonde hair came into the kitchen, smiling at Samantha and then stopping abruptly when he saw Makayla. "Richard, hun, this my cousin Makayla, the one from Utah. Makayla, this is my boyfriend, Richard." Samantha said excitedly.

Makayla smiled at the man and extended her hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Richard." she said when he skeptically took took her hand, shaking it. "Likewise." he said and Makayla couldn't help but feel that his tone was a little cold. Rownan appeared in the kitchen and began growling at Richard, all the hair on his back standing up. "Hey, hun, don't you have to go pick the kids up?" Richard asked Samantha and Makayla could've swore she saw him glance at Rownan.

"Oh! Right! Are you gonna be fine here? I'll only be gone about twenty minutes." Samantha said, turning to Makayla. "Yeah, no problem." she said, smiling at her cousin. Samantha smiled back and hugged Makayla before grabbing her car keys and kissing Richard on the cheek before leaving the two, three if you counted Rownan, alone. Once Samantha's car couldn't be heard anymore, Richard turned to Makayla.

"What the hell are you and your hell hound doing here, demon?" he asked, his voice full of hatred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twenty-Four**

**Third Person POV**

"Excuse you?!" Makayla asked, becoming defensive. "Oh, come on!" Richard exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Rownan started growling again and stepped foreword to stand between the man and the woman, protecting his master. "Rownan! Knock it off!" Makayla scolded, confused by what was going on. "You really don't know?" Richard asked, his voice filled with disbelief. Makayla nodded and pulled Rownan back to stand next to her.

"Alright, demon, since you don't know, I'm going to give you a fair warning. You might be wearing Samantha's cousin, but you're not going to get very far if here to harm her. She's protected." he threatened. Makayla looked at him confused and and shook her head. "I'm not here to hurt Samantha and I  _am_  Makayla, that's just a really long story. I'm here to  _protect_  her not harm her!" Makayla defended, still extremely confused.

"Well then,  _Makayla_ , she's protected as it is. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Richard determined. "How are you, a  _human_ , going to protect her from something that could kill the  _both_  of you instantly?" Makayla asked, getting angry now. Richard gave off an amused laugh and the shook his head. "You've got to be the worst demon ever if you can't even recognize an angel when there's one standing right in front of you." he laughed.

Rownan began growling again, but Makayla ignored him and started at Richard wide-eyed. "Angel? Angels are real?" she asked, her voice low and awestruck. Richard looked at her surprised. "Where have you been? Or has His Majesty been keeping you under a rock?" Richard asked. Makayla only looked at him confused and Richard's grin faltered. "Wow. You really are dense." he insulted. "I. Am. An. Angel." he told her, simplifying it so that a  _child_  would've gotten the idea.

"I kinda got that, you dick! I'm still a little new to this whole being a demon thing!" she retorted, anger rising in her voice again. "Oh, great! Crowley sends a rookie!" Richard said more to himself. "Crowley didn't send me!" Makayla yelled, getting Richard's attention. "You know what, angel? If you think you can keep her safe, be my guest, but don't come crying to me when she ends up dead. I tried helping, but you're just being a dick. I'm out of here. Come on, Rownan." she said, heading for the front door.

Makayla was halfway out the front door when Richard caught up with her. "Wait, give me your phone." he told her, holding out his hand. Makayla just looked at him blankly and he sighed, rolling his eyes in the process. "I'm going to give you my number. If you really do care about Samantha's safety, you can call or text me and check up on her. If not, delete the contact when you get back to wherever you're headed." he explained.

Makayla was skeptical for a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. Richard quickly put his number in and handed it back to her. "Like I said, if you really do care, demon, keep in touch." he said before heading back into the house, shutting the door behind him. Makayla looked at her phone for a moment before sliding it back into her pocket and looking down at Rownan. "Let's head back to the cottage. Think of a better game plan. Hopefully not all of them have 'guardian angels'." she said before blinking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared in front of the cottage and realized it was dark out. She didn't realize that she'd been gone so long. "I just realized how tired I really am. Who would've thought dealing with an angel was so tiring." she said mostly to herself, but knew if Rownan was there, she wasn't actually talking to herself. She chewed on her bottom lip and reached into her pocket before heading inside.

She contemplated calling and seeing how Samantha was, but decided against it, knowing it would only give satisfaction to that angel. She quickly put her phone back in her pocket and went inside, holding the door open for Rownan to go in ahead of her and the followed in after him. As soon as she walked through the door, she felt something different. Something familiar.

She put the feeling off and headed to the bathroom, deciding to take a nice, long, soothing bath. She quickly drew the bathwater and stripped, throwing the clothes into the basket and slipped into the warm water. She sighed as the water began to immediately relax her muscles.

She spent a good hour in the bath before deciding she should probably get out and get a good night sleep. She wrapped a towel around her body and went into the bedroom, pulling out her shorts and tank top and got dressed for bed. She grabbed her brush and headed for the parlor, brushing her hair.

Once she got into the parlor, she looked up and stopped dead, dropping her brush and letting out a small scream. Crowley snapped his book shut and placed it on the stand next to his normal chair, looking up at Makayla and she felt her heart wretch at the anger and sadness in his eyes. "I wasn't sure if I'd find you here." he said calmly, folding his hands under his chin. "Crowley, I-" she began, but stopped when Crowley held up a hand.

"I got your letter this morning. Plus this." he said, his voice still calm as he held up Makayla's wedding ring between two fingers. "I must say, darling, that was quite clever. But, do you remember why I gave it to you?" he asked, his voice becoming slightly angrier by the moment as he twirled the ring between his fingers. "Crowley, please-" she started again, but stopped when Crowley stood up.

He walked over to her and took her left hand and placed the ring back on her finger. "It wasn't because I just wanted to keep you safe. It was because I loved you. And I still do. But what you did last night was foolish! I wake up, get the letter, and then a summoning from a bloody arch angel wanting to know why I'd sent one of my  _lackeys_  to spy on his girlfriend!" Crowley said, his voice filled with anger, hurt, and concern.

Makayla didn't look up at him, knowing if she did, she'd break down and would become a mess. It didn't work very well because when Crowley dropped her hand, she caught sight of the ring and broke down anyway. The tears fell down her cheeks and she brought her hand up to her mouth to keep from full out crying. She felt a wave of relief when Crowley wrapped his arms around her and told her that everything was going to be fine.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, repeatedly apologizing between waves of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla wasn't sure exactly when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, she was in bed with Crowley sleeping next to her peacefully. When she sat up, her head began to pound and the memories from the night before invaded her mind. She had no idea how long they'd stay they way they were, but she knew her head hurt from the amount of crying she'd done. She looked back down at Crowley at felt a wave of relief sweep over her.

Laying back down, she rested her head on Crowley's chest and reveled in being able to lay here with the man she loved and the fact that he hadn't left the night before made her heart swell. "You're thinking too much, love." she heard and then someone running their hand up her arm. "I'm sorry. Just...worried, I guess." she mumbled, burying her face in Crowley's chest, not wanting to move.

Crowley was silent for a moment before he sat up, dragging Makayla up with him. "Worried about what, darling?" he asked, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. It was at that moment, when he looked into her eyes, her saw how much regret she truly felt for what she'd done. Before Makayla could answer his question, he leaned forward and captured her lips. Makayla squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull away because she wasn't sure where they stood. Crowley pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers, sighing.

"I'm not angry, love. I can tell just by the look in your eyes how truly upset you are about all of this. I just want you to understand why I was so upset. I thought I'd lost you." he told her, his voice barely a whisper as he shut his eyes and Makayla could swear she heard desperation in his voice. She couldn't see his eyes and couldn't tell what he was really feeling. "Crowley, please look at me." she pleaded, cupping the older demon's cheek.

Crowley opened his eyes and Makayla gave him a teary-eyed smile. "I wasn't leaving you. I was going to come back." she told him, stroking his cheek and feeling the stubble scratch her palm. "I love you and would  _never_ think of leaving you permanently." she added, leaning forward and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. Crowley kissed her back with just as much gusto and when they parted, her grinned at her. "Well then, darling, we can't stay in bed all day. As much as I'd love to, we need to finish the job you've started." he told her.

Makayla smiled and threw her arms around the older demon's neck. Crowley chuckled and hugged her back, glad to have her back in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Third Person POV**

"Are you ready, love?" Crowley asked, standing outside the cottage while he waited for Makayla. "Yeah. Have you seen Rownan?" she asked, putting her jacket on and walking out of the cottage. "Not since last night. I'll send Growley off to look for him." he said and then whistled. Moments later, an abnormally large hellhound appeared next to Crowley. "Go find Rownan and bring him to wherever we are." Crowley ordered and the hellhound and Growley bounded off to look for the younger hellhound.

Makayla watched as the hellhound left and the turned to Crowley. "Alright. I want to check on Samantha before we find the others." she said, pulling out the paper with the names out. Crowley took it from her and looked it over. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this. I probably would've disagreed with it anyway." he told her, causing Makayla to grin. Crowley folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket before disappearing.

Makayla rolled her eyes and followed, glad that things seemed to be back to normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla found Crowley standing on Samantha's front porch with Growley and Rownan. "Apparently he was off scouting your other family members. Growley found him in the field behind your aunt...Eleanor's house." Crowley told her as Rownan came up and rubbed up against the younger demon. Makayla smiled and scratched Rownan's head. She then looked to Growley. "Thank you, Growley." she told the large hellhound, giving him a scratch behind the ear.

The tip of Growley's tail wagged, but then went back to being a statue by Crowley's side. Makayla rolled her eyes with a grin and looked to Crowley. "Just like his master." she commented and Crowley smirked.

Makayla went to the front door and knocked, waiting for her cousin to answer the door. Five minutes went by and there was no answer. Makayla threw a confused and concerned glance over her shoulder at Crowley and he only shrugged. "Samantha?!" she called, hoping the older woman would hear her. When there was still no answer, Makayla tried the door knob. Concern rose when the knob turned without any protest.

Makayla walked into the house and gasped at what she saw. The living room was a complete mess. It looked like an all out war had gone on right in the middle of the room. Pictures had fallen off the walls, the flower vases had shattered on the floor, the glass coffee table was caved in, and the furniture was ripped apart. "Oh god. What happened here?" Makayla shuddered as Crowley came up behind her.

"A demon named Markus came and wanted to  _talk_  with Samantha. Said he was a friend of yours. She let him in and...well...I guess you can see what happened." Richard said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you back here, much less the King himself." he added leaning against the doorway and Makayla could swear his voice sounded distraught.

"If I'd known you weren't lying, Makayla, I wouldn't have been such a dick. I'm sorry." Richard apologized, looking at the younger demon. "I'd take that apology if I were you, love. It's not every day Gabriel himself calls _himself_  a dick." Crowley commented, coming up behind Makayla and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Wait, Gabriel? No. You know what? Not important." Makayla said, rubbing her temples to try and eradicate the upcoming headache. Makayla shook her head and looked to the angel. "Thank you, Rich-Gabriel. That means a lot."

Gabriel nodded and offered her a smile, but it was strained. "The kids, are they..." Makayla asked, not able to finish the sentence. Gabriel looked down to the ground and cleared his throat. "Yeah. They were here with Samantha when everything happened. I just wish I'd been here and could've stopped it. That damn demon put up angel warding sigils on all the doors and windows, making sure I couldn't interfere." he said, his voice becoming more and more depressed.

Makayla nodded and looked around the room again. She snapped her fingers and the room went back to normal, everything the way it should've been. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I know they were special to you. I know how heartbreaking it is for  _me_  even though I barely knew them, but they were still family." Makayla said. Gabriel looked up at Makayla and something flashed in his eyes.

"I want to help you." he announced, pushing off the door jam. "Excuse you?" Crowley asked, his voice confused. "Look, just because you two are demons doesn't mean you couldn't use the help to track this bastard down. Having an archangel on your side could increase your chances." Gabriel explained. Crowley glanced down at Makayla and sighed. "It's up to you, darling." he told her. Makayla nodded and looked to Gabriel.

"Alright. You're with us, but I think it'd be in everybody's best interest if you knew the whole story." Makayla said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two demons, two hellhounds, and archangel ended up in the park Makayla had found the first time she'd been to this town. They sat at a picnic table away from everyone else and explained everything to Gabriel while Rownan decided he was going to run around the park and chase a bird while Growley laid at Crowley's feet. "That's a hell of story." was all Gabriel could say after the two demons finished.

"Yeah, I know." Makayla said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's probably why you don't seem much like a demon. You might be biologically a demon, but your whole persona is  _all_  human. Which isn't a bad thing. Hell could use a human touch in my opinion." Gabriel commented, grinning at Crowley. Crowley raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hell is just fine the way it is. Especially after I got done with it." he defended.

"Boys. Really?" Makayla asked. Gabriel and Crowley both looked at Makayla. "What?" they both asked at the same time, causing Makayla to burst out laughing. Makayla eventually caught her breath and stood up, fixing her jacket. "Alright, boys. We've got work to do." she said before whistling and Rownan bounded towards her. Once he got there, the two vanished. Gabriel looked to Crowley and grinned. "Never thought you'd be the one to become a house-husband." he said with a laugh before leaving with a flap of his wings. Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes. "This could go exceedingly well or terrible bad." he said to himself and Growley looked up at his master, making an agreeing sound in the back of his throat.

Crowley stood up with another groan and the two left followed aft the younger demon, her hellhound, and the archangel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Third Person POV**

The five went to three other houses and had absolutely no luck. It wasn't that no one would  _see_  them, no one was  _home_. Apparently Makayla's aunt Tammy went to Hawaii on vacation, her uncle Lorne was over seas on a business trip, and her cousin Larry was on his honeymoon with his new husband. "Well, this could be a  _good_  thing." Gabriel tried as they sat on Larry's front porch.

"I hope so." Makayla mumbled, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "There's one name left on the list, love." Crowley said, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out the parchment he'd taken from Makayla earlier in the day. Makayla looked up at the older demon and waited. Crowley groaned a little and handed Makayla the list. Makayla grinned as soon as she read the name. "Don't look so disappointed, hun. It's not like she _hates_  you." Makayla laughed before disappearing.

Rownan looked to the place his master was moments before and the whimpered before following after her. "I'm still not sure on that unique relationship." Gabriel stated, raising an eyebrow at the spot where the other two had once been. Crowley looked to Gabriel and then down at Growley who was laying at the older demon's feet. "He was a birthday gift for Makayla two years ago. He rarely goes anywhere without her. It is quite rare to see a hellhound interact with a demon so intimately." Crowley explained with a small smile.

Gabriel only raised and eyebrow, looking to Crowley only to see that the older demon and his hellhound had disappeared. In Crowley's seat was the parchment that'd been passed between the two demons. Gabriel stood up and picked it up, looking at the last name in the list. "Maine? Really?" he said to himself before flapping his wings and heading for the coordinates on the parchment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Makayla, my dear!" Greta shrilled, opening her arms to her granddaughter. "Hello, Grandmother Greta." the younger demon replied with a smile and wrapped her arms around the frail looking old woman. When Greta pulled away a small frown formed on her features. "I see you still have your bum on your tail." she said, gesturing behind Makayla when she felt another presence appear. Makayla turned around and grinned at Crowley.

"He's not  _that_  bad, G.G." Makayla said with a light laugh. Greta shook her head and waved her hand dissuasively. "Ah, Gabriel! This  _is_  a surprise." she added, feeling yet another presence appear. Gabriel came up and stood next to Makayla. "Hello, Greta. Still as beautiful as ever." he said, taking Greta's hand and kissing it. Makayla stuck her tongue out in disgust and Crowley chuckled, coming up behind the younger demon and placing a hand on her waist.

"Now why couldn't you have gone off and gotten the attention of an angel instead of a demon." Greta joked, ginning as she lead them into her house and Crowley couldn't believe the place looked exactly the same as it did nineteen years ago. "I guess I've just got an evil streak in me." Makayla replied, earning a laugh from her great grandmother. Greta showed them into the kitchen and had them sit at the table. As soon as they sat down, a cup of tea appeared in front of Makayla, a tumbler of whiskey appeared in front of Crowley, and a chocolate milkshake appeared in front of Gabriel.

Crowley only raised an eyebrow and lifted the whiskey, examining it in the sunlight while Makayla and Gabriel thanked the old woman. "So, what can I do for you all?" Greta asked, sitting down with a cup of black coffee. "Well, we seem to have run into a bit of trouble with a traitor of Hell. He's quite upset about me killing Lilith. He said, as punishment, he was going to kill any family I had left." Makayla explained.

Greta nodded and took a drink of her coffee before turning to Gabriel. "I'm sorry to hear about Samantha, Gabriel." she told him. Gabriel nodded and a solemn look took over his normal, cheerful exterior. "But don't be upset. She was, after all, dying as it was." Greta added. Makayla's head shot up and looked at her great grandmother. "What do you mean she was dying?" she asked.

"Samantha had cancer." Gabriel told her. Makayla let out a surprised sigh, not really believing what she was hearing. "Breast cancer runs in the family, dear. I guess you could say you got luck. You won't have to worry about it now." Greta said, trying to cheer her granddaughter up. "Yeah." Makayla said, slumping in her chair a little. She jumped a little when she felt someone give her thigh a squeeze. She looked up at Crowley and saw him give her a reassuring smile, causing her to smile back and put her hand over his under the table.

Greta decided to ignore this interaction and turned to Gabriel. "So, how do two demons and an angel plan on keeping an old, blind witch safe from a psychopathic demon who want me, an the rest of my family, dead."

"We wait for him to come for you and then I kill him." Makayla answered simply, causing the others in the room to look at her in surprise. "What?" she asked, confused by the other's reactions. "Isn't that a bit over the top, dear?" Greta asked, agreeing with the younger demon, but not used to the violent nature she was witnessing. Makayla shook her head and leaned back. "Maybe, but I don't want to take anymore risks of him getting away and killing anyone else." she explained, hoping the others would understand where she was coming from.

Everyone was silent for a moment and Makayla was afraid they thought it was a bad idea. Makayla looked to Crowley again when she felt him give her thigh another squeeze. "If that's what you think is the best course of action, darling, then that's the course we'll take." he announced, grinning at the younger demon. Makayla let out a breath she'd been holding and smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Third Person POV**

The odd group spent the rest of the night devising a plan. They knew Markus wouldn't dare try anything while he could sense the two demons  _and_  an angel in the house, so they knew they were safe for the night. It was around midnight when Greta shooed everyone away from the table and upstairs to get some sleep. "You need rest. All of you. Your rooms are already made. Gabriel, first door on the left. You two, second door on the right." she said, shutting the kitchen light off and pointing up the stairs with her cane.

The three nodded and headed up the stairs, going into their respective rooms.

Makayla walked over and dropped onto the bed, groaning in delight at the soft texture she landed on. She heard Crowley chuckle and felt the bed dip as he sat down. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Tired." she mumbled, turning her head to the side so she could look up at the older demon and smiled warmly at him. "But I'll manage." she added.

Crowley chuckled, loosening his tie and then removing his shoes before laying back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger demon's waist and pulled her over so she was resting against him. Makayla made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like a purr and curled further into him, causing Crowley to grin. "You should get some rest, darling. We've got a big day tomorrow." he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"That sounds wonderful." Makayla mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Crowley's side. Crowley laughed and with a light snap of his fingers, they were both dressed for bed and under the blankets. Within moments, Makayla was out like a light and wouldn't be up until her body was ready to wake up again. Crowley relaxed into the bed and willed himself to fall asleep so he was ready for the day to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla woke the next morning and smiled sleepily when she was the sun rising through the window.  _Ironic that the world is ready for another day when I just want to go back to yesterday._  she thought to herself, closing her eyes and relaxing further into the demon laying next to her. She felt Crowley's arm instinctively wrap tighter around her and she grinned, deciding that she didn't want to get up quite yet.

About ten minutes later, she could sense Crowley waking up. His heart started beating fast and his breathing came out of the shallow rhythm it'd been in moments before. "Morning, love." he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. "Morning." she whispered back, entwining their fingers. Crowley gave her hand a gentle squeeze and propped himself up on his elbow so he was in a more comfortable position.

"How do you feel this morning, darling?" he asked, brushing the wild mane of red hair out of her eyes. "Nervous, but I'm guessing that's to be expected. But I know if anything goes wrong, you'll be there in the split of a second." she said, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over the stubble on his cheeks. " _Less_  than a  _millisecond_." he told her, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Makayla grinned at him when he pulled away and closed her eyes, not wanting to move from where she was at that exact moment. Luck was not on her side because the back of her mind kept nagging at her that she still had a responsibility to keep what was left of her family safe.

"Ugh, I have to get up and do things." she complained, letting her head drop onto Crowley's chest. Crowley chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "We both do." he reminded her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Don't remind me." she groaned, pulling away and sitting up. Crowley laughed and stood up with her. "I think a nice, hot shower would do us both good." he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Sounds wonderful." she responded, resting her head against his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, dearie." Greta greeted and Gabriel waved as Makayla sat down at the kitchen table. "Good morning, G.G. Gabriel." she greeted, grinning when a cup of hot, earl grey tea appeared in front her. "Where's your bum?" Greta asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

Makayla rolled her eyes and grinned. "Crowley had some things to take care of downstairs and then he's getting the supplies we need for tonight." she answered, blowing on the tea to cool it off before drinking it. "What are we supposed to do till he gets back?" Gabriel asked, swirling what was left of his chocolate milk around in his glass. "We're going to have to set some devil's traps. Then we wait." she explained.

"I guess Greta and I'll have to take care of those considering, you know, you're a demon and all." Gabriel said, finishing his chocolate milk. "Nice try, slick, but devil's traps don't work on me. I'm immune, I guess you could say." Makayla said, grinning when Gabriel gave her a funny look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not a normal demon, remember?" she laughed. Greta chuckled and stood up, giving Gabriel a light smack upside the head with her cane. "Be nice to my granddaughter or you'll have hell to pay. Literally, going by how protective the King of Hell is of his queen."

Makayla could feel her cheeks start to burn so she quickly drank her tea and stood up. "Well, we have work to do." she said before leaving the room in search of paint. Greta chuckled and Gabriel watched in confusion as the young demon rushed out of the room. "I'm confused." Gabriel stated, looking to the witch.

Greta paused and looked in the direction her granddaughter headed. "I believe she's still a little confused about her relationship with the King of Hell. She's not used to anyone other than demons knowing about the two of them. Understandable, I guess." she said before following after Makayla. Gabriel sat by himself in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before shaking his head and going after the women.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twenty-Nine**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla found herself in the woodshed in Greta's backyard looking for red paint. She jumped and squeaked when she felt a pair of arms warp around her waist and a pair of lips press against her shoulder. "No need to be so jumpy, darling." Crowley told her, holding her a little tighter. "Sorry. Just...a little on edge this morning." she sighed, relaxing into the older demon's arms.

Crowley sighed and held the younger demon closer, knowing exactly why she was on edge. "Everything will be fine, love." he told her. Makayla nodded and wiggled her way out of his arms only to turn around and smile up at him. "I know." she said, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over the stubble on his cheek. Crowley closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making sure he kept himself calm due to the stress that was brewing as of late.

"Makayla! Have you found the paint yet, dear!" they heard Greta call from the house and Makayla couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed expression that spread across the older demon's face. "That woman's going to be the death of me." he grumbled before reaching behind Makayla and plucking a bucket of paint off the top shelf. Makayla laughed again and looped her arm through his and they made their way inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This better work." Gabriel warned as Makayla finished painting the devil's trap on the ceiling. "Do you have a better idea?" she asked, looking down from her perch on the ladder at the angel. Gabriel grumbled something under his breath and left the living room to go stand next to Crowley in the doorway. "Why aren't you in there helping?" Gabriel asked the demon, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Because I'm the king. I don't  _have_  to paint devil's traps, angel." he responded, refusing to succumb to the angels teasing. "You're no fun." Gabriel muttered before heading into the kitchen to find Greta. Makayla chuckled and started down the ladder. "He seems a little gloomy today." she commented as she came to stand next to Crowley. "I believe he's just as nervous as us." Crowley told her, taking her hands in his.

Makayla looked down at her hands and burst out laughing. "I should've been an artist instead of a demon." she joked as she looked at her red, paint stained hands. Crowley grinned and with a snap of his fingers, her hands were practically sparkling clean. "You would've made a wonderful artist, darling. Despite the fact that you can't paint a circle to save your life." he commented, referring to her rather oval shaped devil's trap in the living room. "You wanna go in and redo it? Because I'd be glad to let you and then just leave you in there." she told him, crossing her arms.

Crowley chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'd rather not get stuck because I know you'd leave me there just to make a point, love." he said, leading them into the kitchen where Greta was mixing the ingredients, with the help of a certain grumpy angel, that Crowley had brought back with him. "You forgot the angel feather, bum." Greta told Crowley and Makayla grinned at the look that came across his face. "My apologies, but I don't have a supply of them sitting around in my cellar." Crowley retorted, a little more coldly than he'd intended.

Greta shot him a look before reaching behind Gabriel's back, seemingly grasping at nothing. When she pulled, Gabriel shouted out in pain. "Ow! Hey!" he said, looking down at the old woman who happened to be holding a golden feather between her fingers. "Sorry, dear. Had to be done." she told him before dropping the feather into the boiling pot and letting it dissipate, turning the contents of the pot gold.

Crowley grinned as Gabriel looked down at the old woman in bewilderment. "What? Didn't think a little old woman such as myself would go plucking feathers from angels?" Greta asked as she put the lid on the pot, leaving it to simmer. Gabriel stood there gapping for a moment before shutting his mouth and looking to Makayla. Makayla shrugged and laughed while Crowley tried to stifle his chuckling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the kitchen for the hour they needed to let the boiling pot cool down. As soon as Greta deemed it cool enough, she pulled out a clear, corked bottle and poured the content into it before handing it to Makayla. "There you are, dear. This will keep you hidden from any and all demons, angels, and any other supernatural being out there for exactly one week." Greta explained as Makayla examined the gold liquid.

"Well, here goes nothing." she said, tipping the bottle back and drinking the entire bottle like she'd been instructed. Once it was all gone, she made a face and stuck her tongue out. "Ugh! It tastes like grape cough medicine!" she complained, handing the bottle back to Greta with a shudder as Gabriel and Crowley laughed.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." Greta announced while Makayla was still making faces due to the potion. Crowley and Gabriel nodded and left the room seconds later while Greta turned to her great granddaughter. "Show time." she said softly and Makayla felt everything come crashing down. She nodded and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I love you." Makayla said, giving her a tight squeeze before pulling away. "I love you too, sweetie." Greta replied softly and cupped Makayla's cheek.

"Everything'll be fine." she reassured her granddaughter and gave her cheek a light pat before heading into the living room to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirty**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla stood in the corner and watched in awe her  _blind_  grandmother knitted. She was pulled from her daze when she heard something crash outside the house. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared from prying eyes and kept an even better eye on the woman who was being targeted. Greta only glanced up from her work and then went back to it like nothing had happened.

The lights in the room flickered a little and the temperature dropped, causing Makayla to shiver a little. Makayla looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bastard she was searching for.

"An old blind woman knitting. How cliche." they heard from a dark corner of the room. Makayla spun to look at the area where the voice was coming from and saw the outline of someone. "I've always like cliche. It means I don't have to come up with anything original. Would you have preferred if I'd been in the kitchen over a cauldron, chanting spells?" Greta retorted.

Markus came out of the shadow's and rolled his eyes. "Cut the bull, witch. Where's Makayla? I know she wouldn't just leave you here defenseless." he practically growled. "I don't think I like that tone." Greta threatened, putting her knitting down. Markus sneered at the witch and looked around the room. "She has to be here." he mumbled to himself and his eyes landed right where Makayla was standing and she could've sworn he could see her for a moment, but he ended up looking away and Makayla let out breath she'd been holding.

Markus began to circle Greta's chair, which was right under the devil's trap, and he was only inches away from the trap. Makayla glanced at her grandmother and she was caught off guard when she was roughy grabbed around the arms and a hand clamped over her mouth. "You should be more careful about the potions you use. You should make sure there isn't a counter talisman that goes with it." Markus whispered in her ear.

Greta shot up from her chair and was about to cast some kind of spell, but Markus shot her a look and the witch flew into the opposing wall. Makayla struggled against the hold of the other demon, but wasn't getting anywhere. He seemed to be stronger than she remembered. "Okay, I lied in my little letter. I not going to make you pay. Crowley's my target. You're just the bait. The angel's toy and those kids were a bonus, though." he told her with a sick laugh.

Makayla continued to struggle against the demon and started screaming against the hand that was over her mouth. "Now, now! Calm down." he cooed to her and then he began to chant something. Makayla's struggles began less and less effective and then she eventually passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley paced around in the woods about a mile from the old witch's house. It had been an hour since he and the angel left and there was not a peep from the house. The demon heard the rustle of wings behind him and turned around to see Gabriel. "Anything?" the angel asked, leaning against one of the trees and crossing his arms.

"Nothing." was the curt reply he got from the demon and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If you're that concerned, go check on her." Gabriel offered and Crowley shot him a look before disappearing.

Crowley walked up the walkway and reached for the door handle when the door opened on it's own. Crowley stepped in and cautiously made his way to the living room. Crowley looked into the living room and then rushed in when he saw Greta's unconscious body crumpled on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley rushed over to the old witch just as she was regaining consciousness. Greta groaned a little when he helped her hand and and sat her in a chair that was against the wall. "What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "He knew. I don't know how, but he knew." was all Greta could get out before blacking out again. Gabriel appeared in the room moments later and rushed over to the demon and witch.

"What happened here?" he asked, looking down at the witch in concern. "She said he knew." was all the angel got and Crowley stood up after he was sure Greta wouldn't fall back onto the floor. Crowley stood up abruptly and began searching the house for Makayla, hoping to at least find her crumpled up and bloody in some corner and not missing completely. Crowley raced up the stairs and checked the bedrooms.

When he walked into the room they'd shared the night before, he stopped in the doorway in horror. Written on the wall on the opposite side of the door, written in what looked to be blood, was a message. Presumably for Crowley.

_Good luck finding her!_

Crowley could feel the anger bubbling inside himself and before he knew it, the lights in the room shattered. Gabriel heard the commotion upstairs and rushed upstairs, stopping abruptly in the doorway when he saw what was going on. He didn't need to ask what was going on because as soon as he saw the wall and Crowley fuming in the middle of the room. Crowley's eyes flashed red in anger before turning to the angel.

"Stay here and watch the witch." he ordered and before Gabriel could argue, the demon was gone and Gabriel had no way of finding him even if he needed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe it's a werewolf?" Sam asked, picking at strings now that he and Dean had been on the same case for two weeks. "Werewolves eat human hearts. Not boil them for stew." Dean answered, just as stressed as his little brother. "Hello, boys." came the familiar english accent, causing Sam and Dean to jump. "Crowley?" Dean shouted, shooting up from his chair while Sam grabbed for Ruby's knife.

"Calm down, princess. Your dog to. I have a request for you two." Crowley said, his voice calmer than he'd anticipated.

"What kind of request?" Dean asked skeptically. "I've lost something. Something important to me and I need help finding it." Crowley explained while the boys watched the demon with questioning eyes. "Why not just put a tracking device on it?" Sam asked, not sure why he'd come to them for help. "I did have a tracking device on it. It got left behind." Crowley said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Makayla's ring that had been left on the nightstand in Greta's house.

Sam and Dean exchanged a questioning glance and then back to Crowley. "What exactly do you want us to find?" Sam asked. Crowley rolled his eyes and explained to them what was going on, leaving out information he deemed unimportant to the hunter brothers. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to find a demon that you lost because another demon wants payback after the demon you lost killed the demon he was with. That's a lot of demons to be dealing with." Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I'm well aware of the obstacles here, squirrel. Which is why I need your help." Crowley said, trying to keep his temper. "What's in it for us?" Sam asked abruptly, causing Dean and Crowley to look to the taller man. "That's a good question, Sammy. You can't expect us to just do the King of Hell's bidding without a price. After all, it's a demon you want us to rescue." Dean confirmed.

"The location of Dick Roman." Crowley offered, knowing the boys wouldn't pass up the location of the leviathan they were hunting. Sam and Dean looked to each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. "Deal." Dean said and then an odd look came across his face. "I'm not gonna have to kiss you to seal the deal, am I?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Crowley chuckled and stepped closer to the older Winchester, his mood lifting due to the cooperation of the brothers. "Only if you want to, sweetheart." he said before snapping his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in his hand.

"Meet me at this address in three hours." he instructed before disappearing as the paper landed on the table the boys were standing around.

"Did we just agree to help the demon we've had on our asses for forever now?" Dean asked, not really sure if what had happened only moments before was just his imagination. "We  _did_  just agree to help the demon that's been on our asses for forever." Sam confirmed, his voice confused and disbelieving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley appeared back at Greta's house and wasn't too surprised to see Greta and Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table, tears streaming down the old witch's face. "Any news?" Gabriel asked, looking up at the demon. "I've got backup. We'll find her in no time." was all Crowley could say as he looked to the witch. "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Greta looked to the demon and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Crowley." she said before getting up and heading for her room, wanting to be alone. "What's your plan?" Gabriel asked as Crowley sat down in the chair Greta'd been in moments before. "The Winchesters." Crowley said, a glass of Craig appearing in his hand. "Wait, Winchesters? As in Sam and Dean Winchester? Are you nuts? As soon as they find out Makayla's a demon, they'll kill her the same as they'd try to kill you." Gabriel said.

Crowley chuckled and slowly drank the whiskey in his hand, relaxing slightly into the chair. "Which is exactly why after they find her, we disappear for a while and lead them a wild goose chase. You're welcome to help, but I don't think you really want to get tangled with those boys again, but that's only an assumption based on how you've been trying to hid from them for the past four years." Crowley explained.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a rain check on dealing with those two again." Gabriel chuckled. Crowley looked to the angel and smiled. "Understandable. I do have a request though." he said, finishing off the whiskey and the glass disappeared from his hand. "What's that?" Gabriel asked, truly curious as to what the demon king wanted from him. "Stay here and keep an eye on the old bat. Makayla'll want an eye kept on her." Crowley said, glancing up the stairs to where the witch had headed.

Gabriel grinned and stood up. "I think I can handle that." he said and the next moment, Crowley was alone in the kitchen. Crowley sat in the kitchen in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and disappearing from the kitchen as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I'm glad to see you two showed up." Crowley announced, appearing outside the abandoned warehouse he'd instructed Sam and Dean to meet him at. "Yeah, well, not like we had much of choice." Dean said sarcastically, pushing off the trunk of the Impala. "You are kinda holding something important over our heads." Sam added, not bothering to move from his spot on the trunk.

"That  _was_  my intention, moose." Crowley told him sarcastically, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look, enough with the bullshit! Why are we here?" Dean interjected angrily. Crowley turned to the older brother and gave him a pointed look. "I told you already. I need you to find someone for me. I have good sources that say she might be around this area. All I need  _you_  to do is locate her. I'll take care of the rest and you two can go on your frolicking ways." Crowley told them bitterly.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam looked confused. "Why don't you just locate her yourself. You  _are_  demon and it would be faster if you did it yourself. Why come to us for a job that could be done in half the time by yourself?" Sam asked.

Crowley looked to the younger Winchester and grinned. "Let's just say I'm putting my trust into you two, moose." Crowley told him. "You didn't answer about why this warehouse." Dean said again, his voice growing angrier. "There's a demon inside that has information on Markus. She's been two-faced for as long as I can remember and now I've got a reason to take her down. She's already strapped down and you can kill her when you're finished with her." Crowley told them.

Sam and Dean looked to each other and nodded. "All right. We'll take of it." Sam said unsurely before the brothers headed for the large, metal doors of the warehouse.

"I can't believe they agreed to help you." Gabriel said, appearing as soon as the boys were inside. "Neither can I.' Crowley agreed before following the boys inside, leaving the angel outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know where he is!" Lauren screamed when Dean splashed holy water on her face as she struggled against her bonds. "You keep saying that, but, the thing is, we don't believe you." Dean said, putting the cap back on the water bottle. Crowley stood in the corner and felt his anger rising, knowing the demon in the trap was playing the boys. Lauren screamed again when Sam ran Ruby's knife across her thigh. "I told you, damn it! I don't know where the bastard is!" she insisted.

"You keep saying that and we keep not believing you." Sam said, twirling Ruby's knife in his hands.

Sam and Dean tortured the demon for when seemed like hours until she finally broke. "3rd Street!" she yelled. "Markus is at an abandoned church on 3rd Street. You'll find Makayla there." she said, her breath breathless as she tried to regain her breath after being slashed with Ruby's knife and being splashed with holy water at the same time. Before Lauren could protest, Sam stabbed Ruby's knife into her heart, killing her.

Dean turned around to inform Crowley, only to find that the King of Hell was nowhere to be found. "Crowley?" Dean called, hoping the demon would pop out of nowhere like he normally did. But to no avail, the demon was gone and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley stood outside on the sidewalk and looked up at the church. It looked as if it had once been a lovely church, but now it just looked run down. The while paint was chipping, the stained glass was broken in places, and the doors were falling off their hinges. Crowley could feel the presence of another demon, but he couldn't be sure it was Markus. For all he knew, Lauren could've set him up and he was walking into an ambush. Crowley took a deep breath and headed up the broken concrete patch, putting on a calm facade.

He didn't bother knocking and just walked through the front door, noticing how much worse the inside looked than the outside.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up." he herd, the voice reverberating off the walls and causing an echo in the empty space. "Well, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back." Crowley called, not sure where the voice was coming from. "What? That abomination you've named Queen of Hell? What makes you think she's not already dead?" Markus asked, his voice coming from a different direction than before.

"Because I'm not a moron, Markus. You know that I'd kill you instantly if she was dead. You need her for negotiations." Crowley answered, his voice more confidant than moments before because he knew he was right. "You're right, I do need her. Without her as insurance, you wont listen to what I have to say." Markus commented, his voice coming form behind the king this time.

Crowley turned around and saw Markus standing behind her with an unconscious Makayla draped over his shoulder, bound and gagged. Crowley felt the anger bubble inside of him, but he knew if he went after Markus now, he'd get Makayla hurt in the process. "I'll tell you what," Markus said, letting Makayla's body drop to the floor with a thud. Crowley cringed, but didn't move as Markus crossed his arms over his chest.

"You and I are going to talk. If I like how this goes, you can take your whore and hide. I'll let you two live peacefully without any threat of someone coming for you two." Markus told him, a smirk forming on his face. "And what exactly is it you wish to talk about?" Crowley asked, glancing down to Makayla's unconscious form. "A regime change. You should've never been made the king. The king would respect Lucifer and would've followed Lilith without question." Markus stated, his voice growing angrier.

"And you think that now Lilith is dead, you should take her place as the 'rightful heir'." Crowley concluded, realizing exactly where this was headed. "It only seems fitting considering you're nothing but a red-eyed, crossroad's demon. Up until your little abomination here, Lilith was the most powerful demon in Hell. She should've taken the throne when Lucifer was shoved back in his box thanks that Winchester." Markus ranted, nodding to Makayla.

"As a blue-eyed demon, Makayla is rightfully the Queen no matter  _how_  she became one of us." Crowley growled, knowing that despite not liking the fact of having  _anyone_  above him, Makayla did outrank him and could overthrow him if she wished. Luck was on his side though and Makayla had no desire to remove Crowley from his position.

Luck also seemed to be on his side when he heard a familiar rumble outside of the church, knowing that he was going to come out on top in this particular confrontation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley felt his confidence grow when he heard two doors slam outside and Markus glanced to the door. "You brought back up?" Markus asked, his voice disbelieving and devoid of the humor that was there moments before. "Technically, I didn't bring them. They just followed." Crowley grinned, slowly inching his way towards the other two demons. Markus glared at Crowley and then to the doors of the church when they burst open.

"You could've at least waited for us, damn it." Dean said angrily as they walked through the now broken door. "Was in a bit of hurry, squirrel." Crowley retorted, not liking the older winchester's attitude. "You brought the _Winchesters_  as your backup?" Markus asked, still not believing what he was seeing. "You got an issue with that?" Sam asked, holding a knife in his hand.

"You're damn right I've got an issue with that! Do have any idea how much trouble you've cause us? Another reason why you don't deserve to be the King of Hell. You're working with the enemy." Markus confirmed, a mischievous grin coming across his face. Crowley's eyes narrowed and his eyes flashed red. "Don't you  _dare_  criticize me for consulting two hunters to  _hunt_  down the bloody peasant who kidnapped my mate." Crowley growled, growing impatient.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Dean reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out, hiding it in his hand before anyone could see what it was. Dean muttered something to Sam before stepping away from the younger hunter and a little closer to Crowley. "It's not like we're doing this for free. He's offering us something for our... _services_." Dean said, stoping when he was a few feet away from Crowley.

Markus eyed the older hunter wearily, but didn't think too much of the movement. "What did he offer you?" Markus asked curiously, his eyes narrowing slightly in question. "Dick Roman." Sam answered, glancing between the demon and the unconscious girl at his feet. "That filth? Really?" Markus asked with a chuckle and Dean took the opportunity to rush forward, taking what was in his hand and splashing it on Markus.

Markus cried out and stepped back from the group while Sam rushed forward and collected the girl before backing towards the door. "Get her out of here, Sammy." Dean called, reaching into his jacket again and pulling out Ruby's knife. Sam glanced at his brother once more before picking Makayla up and taking her outside and into the Impala. The three left in the building heard the car start up and speed down the street, getting as far away from the church as possible without leaving town completely.

There was a slight flash of panic in Markus' eyes, but the younger demon quickly hid it. "I warned you, Crowley. This isn't going to end well if you put up a fight." Markus tried to threaten, but his voice betrayed him.

All three jumped and looked to the door when there was a loud crash outside. They were all silent as they heard footsteps coming up the cement steps. The doors burst open again, but this time, it was Dean's turn to be surprised as well. "Who started the party without me?" Gabriel asked, strolling into the church. Markus spun to Crowley and sneered. "An angel too? You're just all over the place, traitor." he said, his voice becoming confident again.

Crowley knew exactly what he was thinking. If the other demons knew he was working with an angel for no person gain, they'd loose their respect for him and would try to rebel. Crowley grinned and fixed his tie in a relaxed manner. "I wasn't the one who asked for the angel's help. He volunteered to find you and have his own revenge." Crowley stated with a grin. Markus looked confused for a second and then realization smacked him in the face.

"Her cousin." was all he could mutter and fear was evident in his voice. Markus realized her was outnumbered and went to pop out, but realized her couldn't. "What?" he asked, looking around confused. Gabriel smirked and leaned against the doorway. "Sorry, bud, but you're not going anywhere." he said, his body language relaxed, but his eyes were hard and unforgiving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean shoved Markus down in a chair and stepped out of the red paint, glancing to Crowley. "You wanna take this over? I mean, this is your gig."

Crowley looked to the demon inside the trap and smirked. "No, squirrel. I think I'll let feathers take care of this one." Crowley said, stepping away from the paint to make sure he didn't end up  _inside_  the annoying trap. Dean nodded and motioned for the angel to take over.

Crowley was surprised at how sadistic the angel could truly be. He wasn't sure how long they were in the church, but it wasn't until the sun had been down for a while when they deemed the demon didn't have any information they needed. Gabriel made the request that he be the one to kill the demon and Crowley agreed, knowing that if he did it, his meat suite would end up mangled. He didn't want to have the image of her dead cousin in his mind when he went to collect Makayla.

Dean and Crowley waited outside while Gabriel took care of Markus. There was a white flash and then Gabriel came out of the church carrying Charlie's body. "What should we do with him?" Gabriel asked, causing Dean to look between the two confused. "Take him to the old witch and have him burned. Makayla wouldn't want to risk the chance of his body being used again." Crowley answered, his voice a little somber.

Gabriel nodded and was then gone. Crowley turned back to the older Winchester and raised an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?" Dean asked. Crowley only grinned slightly and snapped his fingers, taking both of them to the hotel Sam was at with Makayla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley and Dean appeared in the hotel room and the demon's eyes immediately fell onto Makayla who was passed out on one of the beds. Sam stood up from his chair and looked to Dean. "Everything go alright?" he asked as Dean walked up to the table and emptied his pockets of a couple of bottles of holy water. "Yeah. It's taken care of." Dean answered, glancing to the demon.

Crowley walked over to Makayla and crouched down next to her, brushing some hair away from her face while she was still out, her breathing even and calm. Slipping his arms under her legs and around her shoulders, he picked her up off the bed and was about to leave when Dean cleared throat. Crowley turned around and gave the older Winchester a questioning look.

"That's it. We get your girl back and you just leave?" Dean asked, leaning against the small table. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked between the boys. "Don't get your tail into a frizz, squirrel. I'm going to take her home and then I'll be back to take you to your Leviathan." Crowley told them before blinking out of the room.

Crowley reappeared in the bedroom he shared with Makayla and laid her down in the satin sheets, his face softening when he watched her immediately relax into the bed. Crowley caressed her cheek for a moment before straightening up and grabbing a piece of parchment off the mantle of the fireplace and wrote a short note letting Makayla know where he was and that he'd be back as soon as possible, making sure to emphasize not to worry about him.

Folding the note, he placed it on the nightstand on Makayla's side of the bed and leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead before blinking out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley appeared back in the hotel room. "Hello, boys." he announced, enjoying himself when they jumped and spun around to look at him. "I believe I have a deal to uphold." he added. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before shrugging, deciding they had no better option than to trust the demon.

The boys quickly got their stuff ready and were in the Impala within twenty minutes. Crowley sat quietly in the back seat while Sam and Dean argues quietly in the front seat. "So, you gonna tell us who the girl was?" Dean asked, glancing at Crowley through the rearview mirror. Crowley raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester and chuckled. "Her name is Makayla and who she is none of your business." Crowley answered, not wanting to get into personal business with the boys.

Sam chuckled and continued to look out the window while Dean scowled and focused on the road. Crowley grinned and decided he was stuck with the boys for a while, so he let his mind wander a little to keep himself distracted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla groaned and cracked her eyes open, surprised to find that she wasn't laying on the lumpy mattress she'd been forced to lay on while being held captive by Markus. She slowly sat up and looked around to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew she was definitely home when Rownan appeared at Makayla's side of the bed whimpering. Makayla smiled at the hellhound and ran her fingers through the fur on top of his head.

Rownan made a content noise in the back of throat and pushed further into her hand, glad to have her back. Makayla jumped when another presence came into the room. Looking up, she was surprised to see Growley sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the two. Makayla turned to switch on the lamp, only to pause when she saw a note. Switching the light on, she grabbed the note and read it.

Crowley let her know that he was off with two hunters and was going to "repay them" for something and that he would be back, at the most, in a couple of days. His note made sure to insist that she shouldn't come looking for him and that he  _would_  be back soon. Makayla sighed and fell back onto the bed. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how tired she still was. Putting the note back on the nightstand, she shut the light off and laid down.

Rownan jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her on Crowley's side of the bed. Makayla looked to Growley who was still sitting in front of the fireplace. "Are you gonna sit there all night or what?" she asked and Growley's ears went back and the tip of his tail began to wag. "Get your ass up here." she insisted and Growley's tail began to wag more as he approached the bed.

Makayla scooted over, pushing Rownan with her, and made room for the older hellhound. Growley hopped onto the bed and curled up next to his master's mate, resting his head on her stomach with a groan. Makayla smiled and ruffled the fur on top of his head before sleep took over and she was out again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla woke abruptly when the weight of Growley's head on her stomach suddenly disappeared. Makayla opened her eyes to see Crowley removing his jacket and removing his tie. "Glad to see you're awake, love." Crowley said, giving her a tired smile. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, sitting up and trying to wake herself up. Looking around she noticed two things, it was light outside and Rownan wasn't where he was when she fell asleep. The hellhound had moved and was laying at the foot of the bed now.

"Well, you were out when I brought you home and I've just gotten back, so I'd assume a couple of days." Crowley told her, removing the last of his suit and laying down on the bed next to Makayla. "Well, I did wake up at one point and got your note, but...How long were you gone?" she asked. Crowley looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Three days." he told her, his voice curious as to what she was getting at.

"I was out for  _two_  days?!" she whispered to herself. Makayla shook her head and turned to Crowley, something hitting her when he saw something she couldn't identify in his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, cupping his cheek. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, bringing his hand up to cover hers. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered, his voice reflecting the fear she thought she saw moments before in his eyes.

Makayla moved so that she was pressed up the older demon's side. She used her other hand to cup the other side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Crowley, there was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't do anything in your power as King of Hell to rescue me. After all, you're my knight in a sexy black suit." she told him, smiling warmly and lovingly at him. Crowley chuckled lightly and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you have that much confidence in me  _and_  find my suit's sexy."

Makayla laughed and leaned forward to place a light kiss on the older demon's lips. "You're damn right I find the suits sexy. Not many people can pull off the posh look." she told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley woke up sometime in the middle of the night breathing heavily. It had been centuries since he'd had a bad dream. Looking down, he made sure Makayla was still fast asleep on his chest and his dream hadn't been true. Sighing in relief, she wrapped his arm tighter around the younger demon and closed his eyes again. Makayla stirred in her sleep and lazily opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, curling into Crowley more.

Crowley smiled down at her and kissed her on top of the head, glad he had made it in time to rescue her unlike in the nightmare he'd woken from. "Nothing, darling. Just a dream." he told her, running a hand over her shoulder and down her arm. "Mmm. Wanna talk about it?" she asked, her voice sleepy and her eyes closed again. Crowley chuckled and relaxed into the bed. "Don't worry about it, love." he told her.

Makayla made an intangible noise and her body immediately relaxed, her breathing evening out as she fell back to sleep. Crowley smiled warmly at the demon who was peacefully asleep and partially on top of him and grinned before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley woke up the next morning only to find himself alone in bed. A slight pang of panic struck him, but it faded as he realized that Makayla's side of the bed was still warm and that Growley was still laying in front of the fireplace. If anything had happened, the hellhound would've alerted him. Crowley got out of bed and got ready for the day. As soon as he was done, he headed for the dining room.

Walking in, Crowley found Makayla in her chair, sipping her tea, and reading the portion of the newspaper she always took from him. "Morning." she said, smiling up at him as he came in and sat down in his seat where a cup of coffee was waiting for him. "Morning, darling." he answered, picking up his coffee and taking a drink. "So, you wanna tell me what's happened since I first blacked out?" Makayla asked, folding up her portion of the newspaper and setting down on the table.

Crowley looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget what curiosity killed, love." he joked, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. Makayla laughed and moved so she was sitting indian-style in her chair. "Last time I check, I was a demon and not a cat." she countered with a grin. Crowley chuckled and sighed, leaning back in his chair to look at the ceiling. Within moments, he was telling her everything that had happened since she'd been kidnapped from her grandmother's house.

"Sounds like you had more fun than I did." Makayla commented when Crowley finished telling her everything. "The thing I don't get," she added, cradling her tea in her hands. "Why the Winchesters if their such a pain in your side?"

Crowley looked at her in question and then carefully calculated his answer. "Because they're good at what they do. I trusted them to find you and they did." he told her truthfully. Makayla smiled and stood up from her chair. Walking over to Crowley, she placed her hands on her shoulders and straddled his lap. "You know, you're not as bad as you keep putting on." she told him with a grin as his hands went instinctively to her hips. Crowley rolled his eyes and smirked up at her. "That's only something you get to see, darling."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla smirked as Crowley fixed his red tie, placing her hands over his and taking over. "It's not Wednesday." she stated, running her fingers over the soft silk. Crowley raised an eyebrow and watched as she fiddled with his tie. "And?" he asked, wanting to know where she was headed with this. "I thought you only wore the red one on Wednesdays?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I thought I'd mix things up a bit. After all, I remember you saying the red one was your favorite." he told her with a smirk. "The red on is my favorite." she stated, fingering his tie. Makayla leaned forward in what looked like an uncomfortable position and rested her head on the older demon's shoulder, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. Crowley grinned to himself and truly relaxed for the first time since they'd gotten back.

After a while, Makayla lifted her head and groaned. "I have to do things today." she complained, but didn't look like she was going to move. Crowley chuckled and stood up, laughing when she squeaked and clutched to him tighter. Once her feet touched the ground, her grip on him loosened and she eventually let go completely. After the initial shock wore off, Makayla glared up at Crowley.

"What was that for?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Crowley chuckled and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. "You're not the only one who has things to do, darling." he told her before disappearing from the room. Makayla rolled her eyes and smiled before leaving the dining room and heading to their bedroom to get ready for her day. Once she was ready an hour later, she walked into the kitchen, hoping to find one of the mansion staff.

"Gavin?" she asked, approaching the older demon who was possessing an elderly man. "Yes, Miss Makayla?" he said, giving the younger demon a soft smile. Gavin was always nice to Makayla even though he didn't agree with what the king had done, but he liked Makayla and they she tried to rule next to their king. "Well, I'm going to be out running some errands and I was wondering if you could tell me about these Winchester boys." she said. Gavin looked stunned for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Miss Makayla, I don't think it's wise to get involved with those boys. The king won't like it and I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased if I gave any information about them out." he told her, hoping she let the topic drop. Makayla rolled her eyes and grinned at the older demon. "Who says he needs to find out? It's not like he has a say in who I can and can't visit." she said, her voice determined.

"I'm sorry, Miss Makayla, but I can't give you the information you want. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to end up on the king's bad side. You've seen it. It's not pretty. I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that fury." Gavin told her, giving her a sympathetic look. Makayla smiled at the older demon and sighed. "I understand. Thanks anyway, Gavin."

Gavin smiled to her and bowed his head before going back to what he was doing. Makayla stood where she was for a moment and contemplated what to do next. Something hit her at that moment and she disappeared from the hallway she'd been talking to Gavin in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared in Greta's kitchen and smiled when she heard the old woman arguing with Gabriel in the living room. "I don't understand why you'd put a bookcase there! It blocks the window!" Gabriel said, standing on the opposite of the room and glaring at the bookcase in question. "Because I like it there." was all Greta said, half ignoring the angel. "But it's blocking the window!" Gabriel complained.

"I'm blind, you moron. The fact that it's blocking the window makes no difference to me. Now, if you don't mind, go away. I'd like to be alone with my granddaughter." the old witch stated, earning a funny look from Gabriel before he looked to Makayla and smiled, waving to her before disappearing. "Hi, G.G." Makayla greeted, walking forward and taking her grandmother in her arms.

"Hello, my dear. How are you feeling? Your bum came and updated me on how you were." Greta said, hugging her granddaughter. Makayla pulled away and smiled at the witch. "I'm fine. I've never felt better actually. And how about you? Crowley told me what happened when I get kidnapped." she asked as Greta sat down in her rocking chair and motioned for Makayla to sit in the plush wing back chair next to it.

"Oh I'm fine, dear. Nothing Gabriel couldn't fix up." Greta told her with a soft smile. Makayla grinned and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. "I'm glad to see you and Gabriel are getting along well."

Greta nodded and leaned down to grab her knitting bag. "I'm glad you're feel better, dear, but I know you're not here to see me." she said with a grin. Makayla began to stutter, but stopped when Greta waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You are the Queen of Hell and you've got your own agenda." Greta told her and started her knitting. Makayla grinned and stood up before kissing her grandmother on the head and headed out the front door.

Once she was out there, she called for the person she'd originally came to see. "You called?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the giant tree in the front yard that was a few feet away from Makayla. Makayla walked over and leaned next to the angel. "You know, your grandmother is awfully bossy." he added, sliding down the tree and sitting against said tree. Makayla laughed and slid down next to him.

"Yeah, but I think you like it." she told him, grinning back when Gabriel smirked at her. "So, short stuff, what's up?" he asked. "I was wondering if you could help me." Makayla said, resting her head on the angel's shoulder. "Depends on what you want." he answered, resting his head on top of hers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Third Person POV**

Gabriel groaned and slumped against the tree. "Why me?" he complained. Makayla laughed and looked up at the angel. "Because I know Crowley won't tell me and none of the other demon will tell me due to the fear of becoming of Crowley's bad side." Makayla told him. Gabriel gave her a funny look and then looked up at the sky. "Well, then it's obvious. Crowley's the problem. We need to get rid of him." Gabriel stated simply, closing his eyes.

"We're not replacing Crowley." Makayla told him sternly. Gabriel wrinkled his nose and stood up abruptly. "Come on. I'll take you, but don't think it's because I'm being nice. Just knowing that it'll piss that self-absorbed asshole off is worth it." Gabriel added, offering her his hand to help her up. Makayla rolled her eyes and took his hand, hauling herself up and then they were gone from the front lawn. The next moment they were standing in front of a motel.

"Here you go. Inside are the two plaid wearing, freakishly tall hunters you're looking for." Gabriel told her. "Wait! You're not going to stay with me?" she asked, spinning around to look at the angel. "Are you nuts? Those two think I'm dead and only as of a few days ago, Dean found out I was alive. I don't want to open  _that_  can of worms just yet." and with that, Gabriel was gone. Makayla sighed and spun around before approaching the door.

She hesitated at the door and waited for what felt like an eternity before she finally got the courage to knock on the wood, hearing shuffling around inside after. The door opened and out popped an extremely tall blonde. "You must be Sam." she said, offering a nervous smile as she recognized the giant of a man Crowley described. "Um, yeah. And you are?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

"I'm Makayla. Makayla Collins. I was told you and your brother helped rescue me when I was kidnapped." she told him as the door opened more and revealed a shorter brunette who Makayla concluded was Dean. "You're Crowley's lackey. His demon he was looking for." Dean stated, looking over the woman standing on the other side of the door. Makayla's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked to the shorter man. "Lackey? His demon?" she asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, Crowley came to us saying that one of his demons was kidnapped by another demon for some kind of revenge." Sam explained. Makayla crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "Okay, first of all, I'm not _Crowley's_  demon. I'm not  _anyone's_  demon. And secondly, I'm his  _wife_. Not his  _lackey_." she stated, a little more ticked than she should've been considering, knowing Crowley, they hadn't gotten the whole story.

"Wait! Wife?" Dean asked, looking at Makayla disbelieving. "Yes. Wife. I'm the Queen of Hell." she stated. "You've got to be kidding me." the boys said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's one hell of a story. Not something I'd tell the kids though." Dean stated after Makayla finished telling them her story. The  _whole_  story, unlike the man she called her husband. "Yeah, that's a little more than off the wall." Sam added. Makayla looked between the boys and grinned. Sam was sitting on the edge of one of the beds while Dean was leaned up against the wall and she was glad they accepted her story. They seemed like nice enough people in her opinion.

"Though," Dean said, pushing off the wall. "I have a hard time imagining Crowley playing house husband."

"That's because you've never gotten intimate enough with me, squirrel." came the all too familiar voice of the demon in question from behind Makayla. The boys immediately became tense and Makayla rolled her eyes and looked up at Crowley. She gave him an apologetic look and ended up laughing when he winked at her. "What're you doing here?" Sam asked defensively, standing up from the corner of the bed.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd like to say it's because I missed you and wanted to see you again, moose, but I was more concerned with the fact that my wife went missing,  _again_ , while I was down in Hell." he said, his voice sarcastic and agitated at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes and looked to his brother. "It's not our fault you can't keep track of your...significant other." Dean said.

The look that came across Crowley's face would've made any of the lesser demons in Hell scurry in fear. "I came because you two have a reputation of killing demons. I'm just making sure my  _significant other_  isn't on the other end of that bloody demon killing blade of yours." Crowley rebutted. Dean chuckled and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, well, unlike other demons, she actually knocked on our door and offered an explanation instead of just popping in and trying to kill us."

"You knocked?" Crowley asked confused, looking down to Makayla who hadn't moved from the chair she was sitting in.

"What? It seemed like the right thing to do. I didn't want to be rude." Makayla said with a shrug of her shoulders. Crowley sighed and looked briefly to the boys before looking back to Makayla. "We need to work on your demon...ness. You're far to polite. Especially to these two." he told her. Makayla's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What's wrong with these two? I think they're nice enough people."

"They're hunters. They're all about kill first, ask questions later. Especially with demons." Crowley told her, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone. "Well, I'm still here. That's gotta count for something." Makayla argued, not understanding why Crowley was so set on disliking the boys. "Um, excuse me, but is there a reason you're both here? Not that we don't like you Makayla, but I still don't understand why you're here in the first place." Sam spoke up, looking to the younger demon.

Makayla gave Crowley one more look before turning her attention to the younger Winchester. "I came to thank you. For saving me and for helping Crowley. I do understand the fact that he is a demon and hunters and demons are usually mortal enemies, but you helped him nonetheless." she told him, telling them her true intentions of showing up on their proverbial doorstep.

"Oh." was all they could say and Makayla could hear Crowley snickering next to her. Makayla shot Crowley an unamused look before looking back to the boys. "I know it sounds odd, but because I guess I'm still technically human, I thought it seemed appropriate to thank you two instead of just forget about it and never bring it up again." she clarified, hoping she didn't sound too awkward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Thirty-Nine-Epilogue**

**Third Person POV**

After much convincing from Makayla and promises from the Winchesters, Crowley felt safe enough to leave Makayla alone with the boys and ended up leaving. He made sure to let them know he'd be checking in one way or another every now and then and if he saw something he didn't like, he'd gut the boys. After Makayla scolded him, much to the boys amusement, the older demon left and headed back to his duties in Hell.

"Can I ask a person question?" Dean asked, looking to where Crowley had been moments before. "That depends on how person." Makayla answered skeptically. "Nothing too personal, just, how can stand living with that douche bag?" Dean asked abruptly. Makayla couldn't help but laugh, scratching the tip of her nose in thought. "You know, you're actually not the first person to ask me that. A lot of other demons have asked that exact same question. And I alway tell them the same thing. He'd not that bad once you're around him constantly. You kinda get used to his temper and attitude." she told him.

Dean seemed to contemplate Makayla's answer for a moment before nodding. "Well, I'll take your word for it. You  _are_  the one living with him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared in Crowley's study, behind said demon's chair. Walking forward, she wrapped her arms around Crowley's shoulders, resting her chin on one top of his head and looking over the papers he had in his hands. "So?" Crowley asked, tilting his head a little so he could sort of see Makayla. "So, what?" she asked, removing her head from his and moving around the chair to the front.

"So, how was your rebellious attempt at thanking the Winchesters?" he asked, setting his papers down on the desk. Makayla took the opportunity and climbed into Crowley's lap, curling into him. "It wasn't an attempt. I succeeded.  _And_  I got hear some stories about how mean you are." she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. Crowley tensed slightly, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. "Really? What kind of stories?" he asked, his voice only holding a slight tint of fear.

"All of them, but don't worry. I don't think of you any less. You're still a demon and I know that deep down, your not as terrible as you make yourself seem to those two." she told him simply, giving him a warm smile. Crowley relaxed and smiled back at her. "And just so you know. I don't think you're a douche." she told him, placing a light kiss on his neck.

Crowley sighed and leaned his head back so that it was resting against the chair and Makayla buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, both of them comfortable enough not to move any more until necessary.

And they didn't until Crowley had to ineffectively wake Makayla up so they could go to bed. Makayla made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat and curled into him more than she already had been. Crowley could only smile and ended up picking her up and taking her to bed.


End file.
